An Old Friend's Council
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: Future Specfiction. At the end of the adventure, Iroh has a visitor, who needs his help.  IrohToph and a possible twist no one saw coming! CritReviews Encouraged.


**AN OLD FRIEND'S COUNCIL**

An Avatar: The Last Airbender story, by Stephen R. Sobotka  
.

**DISCLAIMER** : _This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the animated series "Avatar: TLA", by Nickelodeon Studios. All characters that appear are the property of said licenses, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same._

_This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original series, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : _This was inspired by comments made over some artwork originally drawn by Rufftoon on DeviantArt, which featured Iroh and Toph. I hope veryone enjoys this story! -- SRS  
.  
.  
_

OoO

"_...and so, even with the arrival of Sozen's Comet, which Ozai tried to use to his advantage in his battle against the Avatar, the forces striving to return balance to the Four Nations did overcome Our Former Fire Lord and defeated him in a climatic clash that nearly destroyed half or our beloved capital. Fortunately for all concerned, the majority of the buildings -- including the royal palace -- are still standing . . . if only a little smoke-laden. I fear I will never rid the smell out of my old room._

"_With the fall of my brother Ozai at the hands of the Avatar, his own daughter, Azula attempted to take advantage and put herself forward to rule as our new leader. I chuckle at this, because that attempted coup was the shortest in all the recorded history of our great nation! Mostly due to the efforts of my nephew, who did not stop until he had defeated Azula soundly and completely!_

"_I will never forget the look on her face, when Zuko nearly gave her the same scarring blow his father had given him years ago . . . but, I am proud to say my nephew has learned much from the preceding years by sparing her life._

"_It was a shining moment for Zuko._

"_It was also a shame that in the end, Azula tried the same tactic as the late Admiral Zhao to get her revenge. The Avatar ultimately had to deal with my treacherous niece . . . another small shame, for our savior to have to sully his hands in such a manner._

"_Karma . . . what telling ways it works in our lives!_

"_Since the fall of my brother, there was the need for someone to take command until the law could be appeased of a suitable heir to the Fire Nation's throne. In accordance with our nation's laws of succession, I stepped in to act as our people's Regent so that the process could proceed smoothly and without fail. Due to tradition it took nearly six years before Zuko was permitted by the Temple elders and our nation to be confirmed as our new Fire Lord._

"_In that time, with my help as Regent, Prince Zuko has made much progress in mending the rifts and wounds our nation has inflicted on all of the nations of our world. It has not been easy . . . at times, if not for the aid of the Avatar and his friends, I fear the hostilities between our former enemies would have erupted anew._

"_Now, however, today is not a day for politics . . . for today, we are to celebrate the confirmation of our new leader: my nephew, Fire Lord Zuko."_

**--- from the journals of Iroh, Regent-Elect of the Fire Nation**

OoO

_The Imperial Palace, Capital City of the Fire Nation_

.  
Standing behind his nephew in his rich robes and formal armor, Iroh beamed with unrestrained pride at his reflection in the iron-plate mirror before them. "Now . . . this would be a sight that would make any parent proud," the elder Firebender said.

Looking down at the ceremonial robes his body was wrapped in, Prince Zuko had a slightly awestruck look on his face as a pair of attendants put the finishing touches, strapping on his arm guards and cinching the formal obi about his waist. "I feel so . . . stiff," he said, frowning a bit. "Does every Fire Lord . . . I mean, do I have to dress like this all the time? I was more comfortable in my old uniform."

"Now, now . . . as our leader, you must project the proper image for our people, in keeping with the traditions of those who held the title of Fire Lord before you," Iroh said sagely, hoping to soothe his nephew. "Besides . . . even in discomfort, you do look very noble, my young Lord-to-be."

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko looked at his reflection, and sighed. "I just can't believe it," Zuko said softly as the attendants finished straightening the trailing hem of his formal robes. "I mean, I wanted this day to happen so much, but-."

"You deserve to have it happen, Prince Zuko," Iroh replied, nodding. "You worked hard, and fought long against not only your enemies, but your own limitations . . . and you won. The crucible of the years prior to your father's downfall have given you a new outlook on the world around you, and new strengths as well. Ones you will need, as you take your place as our new ruler."

Nodding, Zuko turned and waved the attendants away, before he looked at his uncle with an expression of humble pride. "You did much to help me gain those strengths, Uncle. I will always be grateful for that."

"Ahh," Iroh said as he made a dismissive gesture. "I merely offered you guidance, my nephew . . . with a little help from the Avatar, as well. You yourself made the strides towards that end, and completed the journey."

"The Avatar," Zuko looked off towards the east, and a touch of wry humor flickered across his face. "I wanted to capture him . . . to make him a gift to my father, so badly. Now, I have to thank him for helping me regain my honor and my throne."

"It could've been much worse, my nephew." Iroh's face twisted in a grimace. "Your sister could've been thanking him, instead."

With a smile, Zuko replied, "I think he would prefer me thanking him, much more than _her_, Uncle."

With a laugh, Iroh reached out and clasped his nephew's shoulder. "I believe he would agree with you!" Sharing a private smile -- which was now a less-rare event in years since -- Iroh said gently, "Forget the past times of strife and turmoil. Today, we celebrate not just the triumph of your struggle against a tyrant and his war. Today, we finally will see you reborn into our beloved home, once more."

Clasping his uncle's hand, Zuko nodded; his smile one of calm resolve. "Yes. Today . . . I can finally come home!"

Both nephew and uncle would've said more, but the arrival of one of the palace guards forced them to step apart and return to the roles of crown-prince and regent. "Yes?" Iroh asked. "What is it now, guard?"

"Forgive the intrusion, Lord-Regent," the guard said as he bowed. "A visitor has arrived and is requesting a private audience."

"Who would be so bold to ask for a private audience? Especially on this day, of any day!" Zuko let an irritated scowl fill his face, but Iroh put a calming hand on his arm.

"This is to be expected, Prince Zuko. Even with your impending confirmation, there are many who will wish to speak to our future Firelord, however . . . you are correct." Iroh faced the guard and frowned. "We still have much to prepare for the ceremony today, guard. This request is ill-timed." Iroh stated.

"Forgive me, Lord-Regent, but this visitor wishes to have an audience . . . not with our Prince, but with you."

That drew echoing expressions of surprise on the faces of both uncle and nephew. "With me?" Iroh asked. He shot Zuko a sideways look of surprise. "Must be someone who wants me to stay on in the army, after you take the throne," he muttered.

"Forgive me, again, but the visitor is a young woman," the guard offered, a slight sheen of sweat forming on his face. "From the city of Gaoling."

At that, Iroh's eyes lit up with happy recognition. "Oh? Then, we must show that the royal family is a most gracious host. Show her to the Imperial Garden at once, soldier!"

As the guard bowed and left to do as he was ordered, Zuko crossed his arms as he stared at his uncle with a tolerant glare. "Uncle, do we have time for this? We do have to prepare for the ceremony!"

Iroh looked to Zuko and said, "I won't be long, but this guest -- if it is who I believe it is! -- must be seen to at once."

"Who do you know that is from Gaoling City, Uncle?"

Iron gave his nephew a wink. "Someone we both know and, judging from how nervous that guard looked, she is one that should not be kept waiting for long!"

OoO

After leaving Zuko to wait for his return, Iroh reached the vast gardens in the center of the palace grounds. Even here, far from the pomp and spectacle of the Firelord's Court, the grounds were decorated -- both with man-made and natural decorum -- to celebrate Zuko's confirmation; with fiery red and pink blossoms on the old trees, and drifting tails of banner's pegged to open breeze ways. The stone paths and steps had been washed and cleaned; grasses and bushes groomed and made neat, and even the small cluster of turtle-ducks appeared to be preening in honor of the new Firelord-to-be.

Moving towards the center of the gardens, Iroh nodded to the small scattering of servants seeing to the grounds. His footsteps seemed light as he made his way past the wide pond in the middle of a large span of grassy ground . . . just before he caught sight of a lone figure sitting on a low, stone bench underneath a 'weeping tree'.

Smiling, he sighed before he called out warmly as he approached her, "You know . . . even though our ladies in the Fire Nation are truly remarkable in their beauty, there is something to be said for the maidens of our neighbors from the Earth Kingdom. Strong and as lovely as the stone lily."

The seated figure didn't turn, but the gentle-if-wry smile could be heard in her tone as she replied, "Are you always such a flatterer . . . even to an old acquaintance?"

Iroh strolled to a stop, just underneath the tree's low, droopy branches. "Ah, but it isn't flattery, when the acquittance is in fact an old friend, not seen for many months now."

"Then, stop buttering me up . . . and stand still, you worn-out excuse for a Firebender!" Rising, the young woman turned with direct abruptness and tossed herself at Iroh, who caught her easily in a warm hug. "It's good to 'see' you, you old dragon!"

"Ah, it is a pleasure and delight to see you, Toph!" Iroh embraced her briefly, before stepping back to look at the small-made Earthbender. "And looking so formal! It appears your friend Katara finally instilled some of her own sense of fashion, eh?"

Raising her face towards his voice, the eighteen year old's blind eyes stared wide and open with their pale-grey color reflecting his wide smile. "Actually, my mother helped me pick this outfit out . . . do you like it?" Stepping away, Toph turned slowly to show off the trailing sleeves and ankle-length skirt of her fancy dress, which was accented in Earth Kingdom colors of green and pale-cream yellow, along with a fancy obi and sash. Her hair had been gathered up into an ornate arrangement, adorned with a fancy headpiece and hair sticks, while her feet were bare, save for a sparkling strand of metal links decorated with green gemstones that wrapped around each ankle before ending at one plain toe ring around each second toe.

Iroh drank it all in. "On you, it makes you look like a bona fide princess, my young friend." He reached out and took her hand -- merely a courteous gesture -- and guided her back to the bench. "Come, sit . . . I've taken the liberty of having some refreshments brought with me." He motioned with one hand, and a servant appeared with a tray adorned with fine cups and a teapot. "I hope you still like jasmine tea."

Smiling, Toph replied, "Of course . . . drinking tea with an old friend-."

"-Is one of life's many pleasures," Iroh finished for her, chuckling as he motioned for the servant to leave the tray and then go. He started to reach for the teapot, but Toph beat him to it, moving with assurance as she easily poured two cups of the fragrant tea. "I see your abilities have only grown more refined and stronger, since we last met."

Handing him his cup, the dark-haired girl nodded, her posture indicative of pride for her accomplishment; not one drop of the tea was spilled as she picked up her cup. "My sense is so attuned, I've got better 'sight' than most people who can still see."

Iroh nodded, a small touch of sadness flickering across his smiling face. "It is still a shame, one so gifted with both spirit and heart, to be robbed of one of the chief ways a soul can take in the world around us . . . but, you've done very well for yourself. Your friends and family must be proud of all you've accomplished."

A wan twist made Toph's smile falter a bit. "Well, my parents still see me as some frail lotus blossom . . . but, since I've been back home, I managed to put my foot down where their coddling was concerned." Her quick grin of triumph returned as she added, "And, I do mean I put my foot down!"

With a soft laugh, Iroh shook his head. "Ah, but parents will always be so inclined . . . still, it is good you have retained your independence." Taking a sip of his tea, the old Firebender asked, "So . . . what do I own the pleasure of your company this day, my young friend?"

Taking a sip of her own tea, Toph paused for a moment, before she lowered her hands to cradle the cup in her lap. "I need your advice."

"Advice?" Blinking, Iroh put his cup down and turned to face the young Earthbender. "What is it you wish me to advise you about?"

Taking a deep breath, Toph said, "There's someone I like, and . . . I think he likes me too, but he tells me one thing when I know he's meaning something else completely."

Iroh nodded. "Hiding behind a lie is not an honorable thing to do."

"That's just it. He's always talking about his 'honor' and his 'warrior's' pride," Toph said, scowling as she took another sip. "I mean, I can take that kind of talk only so far, before it really gets under my skin like sand ants. I hate that!"

"Ah, I agree that sounds . . . rather unpleasant," Iroh replied.

Turning her face towards the old Firebender, Toph asked, "Why does he have to lie about how he feels? If he doesn't really like me . . . then, shouldn't he just come out and say so?"

"Despite how this . . . young man is making you feel, I cannot speak for someone I do not know that much about," Iroh replied, feeling a slight twinge of panic in his middle. "Will you tell me who is this man is, young Toph?"

"Sokka," Toph said crossly.

Hearing that name was a surprise for Iroh. "Sokka? Lady Katara's brother?"

"That's him all right."

Folding his arms, Iroh frowned deeply. "Hm, I know that young man is not usually given to malicious deception . . . being that he has no skills in bending any of the elements, he proved in the past to be a pretty 'grounded' individual."

Toph's voice rose in volume along with her ire. "If he really was so 'grounded', why can't he just tell me if he loves me!?" Raising her foot, Toph brought it down, and the ground rumbled a bit, making the tray with its teapot rattle.

Raising his hand to put it on her arm in a calming gesture, Iroh said quickly, "Now, now, you must not let this upset you! Even though you have every right to be . . . that is no reason to let your emotions run away from reason." Privately, he thought to himself; _It is also not good to let an Earthbender of your capacity throw a tantrum! Especially here in the center of the palace!_

Toph seethed for a bit in silence, before she sighed and let herself go still. "I know . . . but, that's why I had to see you. If anyone could help me get some sort of truth out of Sokka's thick skull, it's you." She gave him a wan smile. "After all, you've been able to keep your nephew in line all these years-."

"I merely gave him much needed guidance. Which, truth be told was quite often," Iroh said with a slight touch of humor. "Still, if it is my help you seek, I am only too willing to give it to you, my young friend."

Toph reached up and covered his hand with hers. "Thank you, old dragon."

"Now, as for how I can accomplish this aid for your problem. . . I believe your arrival here is most fortuitous!"

Toph cocked her head. "How's that?"

Iroh leaned over, as if he was about to impart a most important secret. "When word was sent to the Avatar about my nephew's confirmation, word was sent back that he, Lady Katara and her brother would be coming here to attend the celebration feast!" He chuckled. "Our friends are due to arrive here, tonight. Which will give us time enough to prepare for your young warrior!" He rose and reached for her hand, which she gave without hesitation. "Come with me now, my young friend. There is much for us to do!"

OoO

Later, after the confirmation ceremony had run its course -- with all the pomp and dignity that the Fire Sages could muster, to hail the new Fire Lord -- the nation's nobles and the military leaders were assembled in the royal audience hall to attend a celebration dinner, in Lord Zuko's honor.

Amid the calm rumble of conversation over the sumptuous feast brought before them, Zuko and his Uncle sat on the high dais, watching as the people celebrated his new status as their leader.

"A most satisfying end to an eventful day," Iroh said with a pleased sigh.

"Indeed," Zuko said. "Though . . . shouldn't we be taking it easy, Uncle?" He nodded to where several empty rice wine cups sat next to their plates and bowls. "We still have a country to run in the morning."

With a chuckle, Iroh shook his head. "My Lord, tonight is for celebration and revelry in your good name," he said, patting his wide belly before a small burp slipped past his lips. "Let the people enjoy this time tonight. Tomorrow will be time enough to let the mantle of leadership weigh on your shoulders." He nodded towards the remaining food on the table before them. "Eat and drink . . . the roast duck is most delicious!"

Zuko chuckled. "Fine, Uncle . . . I suppose things can be left alone." He raised a cup of fragrant tea to his lips, before adding, "At least until morning."

Iroh smiled, reaching with a pair of chopsticks for a steamed dumpling on his plate. "Now, you are getting the idea. Never let your worries take over your world, my Lord. Time should always be taken, to savor life's triumphs and pleasures!"

Moments later, a royal attendant appeared before the dais; bowing low before he said, "My Lord . . . a company of visitors has arrived from the Southern Lands, seeking permission to attend your celebration feast."

Zuko looked at his Uncle -- who nodded with a wide grin -- before he too nodded. "Allow them to come forward, and be welcome to join in our celebration, servant!"

Bowing, the attendant backed away before motioning towards the wide, ornate entrance doors of the wide hall. Two pairs of guards quickly pulled the doors open, allowing for a small cluster of people to step inside.

At this, most of the conversation and activity ceased around the hall, as the nobles and Fire Army and Navy officers watched the progression of the visitors; two dressed in fine furs and leather garments of the Water Tribes and a third dressed in plain robes of a religious order indigenous to the Fire Nation. However, it was the third -- dressed in formal orange and gold robes of an Air Nomad -- that drew the most attention.

"_...can you believe it?_"

"_He's here!_"

"_Even the Avatar pays respect to our new Lord...!_"

Eventually, the quartet reached the foot of the dais, where they bowed as one before Zuko and Iroh.

"Avatar Aang," Zuko said, "it is a pleasure to see you here."

"It is our honor to be here, Fire Lord Zuko . . . though, we ask that you forgive us for not witnessing your confirmation." Rising, Avatar Aang, the last Airbender, held up both hands together in a prayer gesture. "We did wish to arrive sooner-."

"Even the Avatar cannot be expected to be on time, when he has much of the world under his watchful eye," Zuko said, before he rose and made a short bow himself.

With a small smile, Iroh added, "As I understand, at one time you were nearly one-hundred years too late."

Aang blinked then chuckled softly. "Yeah, well-."

"You are forgiven, this time . . . please do not be late again, if you can help it," Iroh said with a wink.

Zuko stepped down, coming to stand before the young Airbender. "I am honored you are here, my friend, and your friends are welcome here."

"Thank you, Lord Zuko." Aang said with a smile. He turned and motioned towards the others. "You remember Katara, and her brother Sokka? They are here to represent the Southern and Northern Water Tribes."

Stepping forwards, Katara gave the young Fire Lord a sideways look. "I'm sure he does remember us, Aang . . . though, I'll wager not all the memories are of the 'warm and fuzzy' kind?" Taller and even more lovely than she had been, the Waterbending Master offered one hand to Zuko -- who took it with a courteous gesture -- before adding, "Congratulations, Lord Zuko. I bring you greetings from the leaders of the Southern Tribes."

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko replied. "For the record, I do have some good memories of our . . . encounters in the recent past. You were probably the only one -- other than the Avatar -- to be able to stand up to me."

Coming up to stand next to his sister, Sokka chuckled as he bowed before saying, "Well, Sis can be like that . . . but only to us stubborn males, that is." As tall as Zuko, the young warrior struck an impressive figure in his Northern Tribal clothes; clearly having grown into his manhood, to judge by the large hand and well-muscled arm he offered to the Fire Lord to clasp. "I bring greetings from the Northern Tribes, Lord Zuko."

"You are welcome, Sokka," Zuko said.

Coming down from the dais, Iroh joined the young ones with a fond grin. "It is always a pleasure to see you all, my friends," he said, greeting each one in turn, before his eyes settled on the last person; a tall, stately figure dressed in the habit and robes of a nun. "Though, I wasn't aware you allowed members of our esteemed Sisterhood to travel with you."

"Actually, she was part of the reason we were delayed, Lord Iroh," Aang said with a small smile. "We couldn't come without bringing her with us."

At that, both Iroh and Zuko looked to the trio with questions draped over their faces. "Who is this revered Sister then?" Iroh asked.

At a gesture from Aang, both brother and sister moved to flank the person dressed in nun's robes. "Lord Zuko, before we make our friend known to you, we need to tell you that . . . well, during our time preparing to fight your father, we came across a temple in the far reaches of the Fire Nation's mountains."

Katara took up when Aang finished speaking, saying, "We'd stopped there to rest . . . but, before long, we were approached by our friend here, who wanted to ask us about the war. As well, she wanted to know . . . about what you and your Uncle were doing."

Iroh's face was beginning to fill with a glimmer of comprehension, but Zuko remained puzzled. "Why would a simple member of the Sisterhood . . . want to know about me?"

"Because," Aang said, turning to urge the lady forward, "she told us she's known about you, since you were born." As the nun stepped up to stand next to the Avatar, Aang offered, "Lord Zuko . . . may I present, your mother."

"Mother!?"

Gasping, Iroh murmured, "Ursa?"

With those words, the priestess reached up and removed the wide hood of her habit, letting it fall back to reveal the kind, yet-still beautiful face of a woman that neither Zuko nor Iroh had seen in nearly a lifetime! All around the hall, echoing exclamations of surprise, wonder and shock rolled like a wave of surf against the shore, as the nobles all bore witness to this unbelievable sight.

Zuko's face was pale, and his hands were trembling at his sides. "Mother . . . is it . . . is it-?"

"Zuko . . . my son," Ursa said softly, as she took in the sight of Zuko, her eyes glimmering in the light of the decorative lanterns around the hall. "It has been so, so long."

Unbidden and forgetting all protocol at that moment, Zuko stepped forward and swept the tall woman up in a fierce embrace. Stunned for a moment, the former Lady gladly returned it.

"Mother," Zuko said softly, his voice filled with lingering disbelief, even as he pulled back to look at her with his own moist eyes. "I . . . I thought you were . . . all those years ago-?!"

"My son, I know, I know! All those years ago, when your father became . . . I can only imagine what you must have thought had happened to me."

Stepping next to his sister and nephew, Iroh said, "When I came back from the failed assault on the city of Ba Sing Se, all I was told was my brother had been made Fire Lord, and that you were gone." As Zuko stepped back, Iroh wrapped his arms around Ursa in a welcome embrace. "I am so . . . so happy to see you are still alive."

"Oh, Iroh!" The three reunited took a few moments to marvel at this sudden surprise, while the three companions watched with wide smiles from the side.

OoO

Later that evening, as the revelations had been shared and the overall surprise of Ursa's return had calmed, the feast slowly wound down to a close. Retiring to the royal gardens, Zuko continued his happy reunion with his mother, while Iroh and the trio relaxed amid the tranquil setting.

"I can see bringing Lady Ursa back from the convent was a good thing," Katara said, seated between her brother and Aang on a green swath of grass, across from where Zuko and Ursa were both embroiled in a lengthy 'catching up' talk. "In all the time I've known him, I've never seen the Prince so happy!"

"Being reunited with his mother probably is the best thing to have happened to our newly-crowned Fire Lord," Sokka said at length, sipping on some tea that Iroh had served them.

Chuckling, Iroh said, "My nephew has endured much in the months prior to today . . . seeing Ursa again, when we all believed her lost to us, will only strengthen him and give him a further purpose to be a better leader than his father." He gave the trio a nod and a wink. "Even better, Zuko will have to be on his best behavior. Even as Fire Lord, Zuko must still listen to his mother."

Sokka gave the old solider a mock look of disgust. "Don't remind me! I still get needled by Katara to listen to our father," he said.

Aang gazed at Zuko and sighed. "Lord Zuko is very fortunate . . . to still have his mother," he said softly. Sensing Aang's mood, Katara reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, and he looked at her with a fond smile in return. "Still, we're all fortunate to have each other."

"Life's journey is always best taken, when someone can share the adventure with you," Iroh said, before he cast a sly look at Sokka. Nodding towards a servant who was standing nearby, he waited until the man had left before clearing his throat, "Speaking of which, since my time as Regent is to end with my nephew's rise to his throne . . . I shall become a married man, once more."

Aang, Katara and Sokka blinked. "Lord Iroh, that's wonderful!" Katara said.

"Congratulations," Sokka added, giving the old soldier a sly grin. "She's gonna be one lucky lady, I'd say!"

Aang asked, "Who is the lucky woman, Lord Iroh? Can you tell us?"

Iroh grinned. "I can do better, my young friend . . . I've asked her to join us here tonight," he said. "This way, she may meet my family and our friends." He cast a look towards one of the paths leading back towards the palace. "She should be with us momentarily."

Sokka asked, "So, is she a nobleman's daughter, or someone like that?"

Aang shook his head. "She'll have to be a member of the Fire Lord's court, I think. A respected member of the society."

Katara gave her brother and the Avatar a mock, cross look. "Well, I say she might well be a daughter of one of the peasant families that Iroh helped during the war," she said.

At that point, Zuko and Ursa had rejoined the group, moving to sit next to Iroh in the small circle on the grass. "What's this about a daughter of a peasant family?" Ursa asked.

"Forgive us, Lady," Aang said graciously. "Lord Iroh was just telling us that he's soon to be married again."

"We were all just wondering who the lucky bride is," Sokka added.

"Iroh!" Ursa said with a wry smile. "I never thought you would consider-"

"It has been far too long, my dear sister-in-law," Iroh said, waving his hand in a friendly, dismissive gesture. "As such, this young lady has seen it fit to make me see that . . . while I can never replace my son, nor my former beloved wife, I cannot live forever in the past." He nodded as he looked at Ursa and Zuko -- the later to whom he winked secretly -- and added, "Besides, she is probably the only maiden in all of the world who can make the most wonderful cup of jasmine tea . . . just the way I like it!"

Zuko sighed if somewhat in a 'do you know what you are doing?' tone, but he said pleasantly, "I am . . . happy, for you Uncle."

"So am I," Ursa said. "When I heard of Lu Ten's death, I was so worried for you, Iroh."

Iroh gave Ursa a sad smile. "I do miss my son, but his spirit will be most happy to see that I have not let myself languish in sorrow." He shook himself, just as he caught sight of someone moving onto the path from the palace. Brightening, he rose and said, "As such, with a young maiden as you are about to meet, one cannot languish in sorrow for very long. Excuse me, while I bring her to meet you all." With that, Iroh moved away and headed down the path towards the approaching figure with a noticeable spring in his step.

"Well, this is a surprise," Katara said.

"It's a blessed one," Ursa said with a nod. "It is good to see Zuko's uncle setting down to begin a new family. We must do everything we can to make her welcome, Zuko."

"Yes," Zuko said, sounding as if his throat was slightly dry. "Yes, mother. We will do just that."

"Here he comes now," Aang said, rising to his feet. Peering at the returning figure of Iroh, he gasped when he recognized the figure walking beside the old general. "Uh-oh! That's . . . it can't be?"

Katara asked, "It can't be who, Aang?" Turning, the rest looked as Iroh and his intended bride approached; expressions of surprise and wonderment filling their faces. "Toph?"

Standing beside Iroh, the young Earthbending woman smiled. "Hello, Katara . . . Aang, Sokka. It's good to meet everyone again," Toph said.

"Allow me to introduce you to my nephew's mother, Lady Ursa," Iroh said, leading Toph over to stand before her, holding both of her hands in his own. "This is Toph Bei Fong, of the city of Gaoling City . . . my future bride-to-be."

"It is an honor to meet you, Toph," Ursa said. "A pleasure as well, to welcome you to our family."

Clearing his throat, Zuko offered, "It is a pleasure to see you again. As my mother said, we gladly welcome you to our home and family."

"The honor is mine, Lady Ursa, Fire Lord Zuko," Toph replied, bowing regally before returning to grip Iroh's hands in a seemingly-loving gesture. "I'm just . . . so happy to have Lord Iroh as my future husband."

"It is good to see that you will bring much happiness to Iroh's life," Ursa replied.

"That she will," Iroh said. "Together, Lady Toph and I plan to have as many years of joy as possible together."

Standing with her brother and Aang, Katara muttered, "Well . . . I knew that Zuko's uncle needed to get back to living, once Zuko became Fire Lord, but-."

"I know, it seems . . . awkward, Katara, but we can be happy for the two of them," Aang offered. He cringed a bit when he saw Toph and Iroh both embrace each other, laughing at something Iroh had said to Ursa and Zuko. "I mean, it's not like Toph is being forced into something she doesn't want to."

"Well, it does seem funny to me," Katara said, crossing her arms before turning to look at Sokka. "What do you think about . . . this?" Her words trailed off into silence, as she took in the expression on her brother's face "Sokka!?"

Sokka's jaw was clenched tight, but the sounds coming from him were like ice being chewed up against a rocky shoreline. His eyes were wide, fixed solely on the young woman embracing the old soldier. Before another moment passed, the young warrior took three strides towards the couple and reached out to grasp Iroh by the shoulder and shove him back. "No!"

At that, Ursa looked at Sokka and said, "What are you doing, young man!?"

"Stopping this before Toph makes a big mistake, Lady Ursa!" Sokka faced Iroh briefly, scowling before he looked to the young Earthbender. "Toph, you can't marry him!"

Smirking inside, Iroh put on a shocked expression as he said, "What? You say I cannot marry the woman I love!?"

"Oh no . . . Sokka, what are you doing?" Aang groaned.

Slapping her face, Katara muttered, "Putting his foot in his mouth . . . again!" She started to move forward, but suddenly she caught a look from Zuko; one of firm censure that silently told her to keep her place.

Meanwhile, Toph had moved to stand next to Iroh and was speaking harshly to Sokka herself, asking, "What makes this any business of yours to say whom I or Lord Iroh can or cannot marry?" She gripped Iroh hand firmly. "I don't remember asking for your opinion in the first place!"

"Look, I won't discount what you . . . might, feel for each other," Sokka was saying. "All I know is that . . . you . . . you shouldn't be marrying him!" Sokka said, his voice rising an octave as he scowled at Iroh.

"So, you feel our union isn't a good match, Young Sokka?" Iroh said, his voice losing the jovian tone as he turned to face the young warrior.

"To be honest, Lord Iroh . . . no, not really," Sokka said.

Taking Toph by the hand, Iroh guided her to stand in front of the others, with a gentle pat on her hand as he said, "I find that in truth, very insulting towards my station, young man!" Letting go of Toph, Iroh moved several paces to the side, while never letting his gaze leave Sokka's face. "For that, I should have the guards throw you into prison!"

At that, Katara, Aang and Ursa all gasped. "Iroh!" Ursa exclaimed. "You would not do that?!"

"No, you can't do that!" Katara seconded.

The Avatar raised his hands in a pleading gesture. "Lord Iroh, please . . . Sokka, didn't mean to insult you-!"

"Actually, Aang," Sokka said sharply. "I did."

"Then, I see no reason to bother with prison then," Iroh said, moving swiftly into an aggressive stance. "If you feel as such, then I will fight you to remove this insult from my honor and that of my bride-to-be!"

Sokka seemed to pull back a bit at that, but then -- after looking at Toph, standing there like she was carved in stone -- he squared his shoulders and said, "If you want to fight me, then . . . I'll fight for her honor, Lord Iroh!"

"What!?" Katara's voice was strident as she looked on in disbelief. "Sokka, stop acting like a pig-headed fool and-!"

"I think it's too late for that, Katara," Toph said.

Ursa looked towards her son. "Zuko, stop this right now! These two must not fight each other."

Zuko shook his head. "It's too late to stop this, Mother . . . for I agree with Uncle," he said, even though he privately hoped his uncle knew what he was doing. "If Uncle Iroh wishes to settle a matter or honor . . . I cannot stop him, nor Sokka, if he wishes to pursue this further." He looked at the young man, his right eyebrow lifting in a questioning tilt.

"I do, Fire Lord Zuko," Sokka said firmly, though it was clear the idea of facing a Firebender -- even Iroh -- was not a prospect he relished.

Toph flinched a bit, but she held herself firm.

"Sokka, NO!" Katara said, pleading with voice and eyes as she looked at her brother. "Don't do this!"

"Sorry, sis, but . . . sometimes, a man's just gotta do what he's got to do," Sokka said firmly. Reaching behind himself, Sokka unlimbered his boomerang and warrior's club. "I'm ready, Lord Iroh!"

"Then, I will oblige you, Young Sokka." Iroh swung his hands around in a defensive arc, leaving a trail of red flame following as he set himself. "Since you are not a firebender, I will allow you to attack first . . . unless you feel I will give you an unfair advantage?"

Gritting his teeth, Sokka whipped his club into a defensive guard and flicked his head to the side. Without a word, he drew back and tossed his boomerang towards Iroh, ducking down low as he charged towards the older warrior just a second afterwards.

Iroh made a slashing motion with one hand, sending a gout of flame out to knock the spinning weapon aside. He then sidestepped Sokka's charge, aiming a bare-handed chop at his shoulder as he stumbled past.

Grunting, Sokka skidded against the grass and pivoted, swinging his body around before reversing his grip to lash out with his club. The round, stone head rebounded off of the metal arm guard on Iroh's left arm with a loud CRACK!, but it did nothing more than scuff the lacquered surface. Sokka tried to follow up with a wild punch to Iroh's ribs, but the Firebender made him duck with a well-timed blast of flame.

As the others watched -- or in Toph's case, listened -- the two retreated and then charged twice more; exchanging blows and fire-bursts that singed the air, but did little more than make more noise than a pair of circus acrobats doing a routine. All the while, Katara, Aang and Ursa were alternating looks of horror and concern. Zuko was stoic yet watchful, while Toph remained impassive . . . at least she appeared to be.

After one exchange of blows -- which came too close to Sokka nearly braining Iroh when a swing of his club came too close to the older man's head -- Iroh forced Sokka back with sweeping arcs of fire, before he stood his ground, panting from the effort of the extended fight. "So . . . you are, done fighting?"

Sokka replied, "No . . . !"

"So, you still . . . think I am . . . unworthy of being a husband . . . to Toph?"

Sokka, breathing heavy through his nose, nodded once as he started to gather himself for one more attack.

"Then, whom would you suggest is more suited for her?" Iroh shifted his stance, prepared for Sokka's charge. "Tell me, Young Sokka . . . would you be a better choice for her?"

Blinking, Sokka glanced at the others, especially Toph, before he gasped and said, "Why wouldn't I be a good husband for her?"

"Because, you do not love her." Iroh merely lifted one eyebrow. "That much is evident."

"That's so not TRUE!" Sokka hefted the war club with both hands and surged towards the old Firebender. Moving faster than anyone could have expected, he began swinging wildly at Iroh -- who merely blocked or dodged each blow as it fell. "I, love, her, with, every thing, I, have!"

Snagging the handle of the club, Iroh dragged it down to the side, leaving Sokka exposed to one of his outthrust hands; an aura of flame crackling around his fingertips.

"Sokka!" Katara called out, starting to move for her special pouch of bending water, only to have her hand restrained by Lord Zuko.

"No, that won't be necessary," he said calmly.

"Won't be-?" Katara blinked, then scowled. "But, your uncle's about to fry my brother!"

"No, he's not."

Katara looked at Aang, who was the one who had spoken. "What?"

"Think, Katara," Aang said firmly. "If Iroh really wanted to hurt Sokka, don't you think he could have done so?" The Avatar pointed past Toph, towards the two fighters; Sokka was still struggling to free his weapon, while Iroh held his fire. "As powerful a Firebender as Lord Iroh is, he could have roasted Sokka a dozen times by now."

Ursa nodded in agreement, before she looked towards Zuko. "Why is Iroh is doing this?"

Zuko simply nodded. "Uncle has a reason." He moved towards Toph and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

Toph didn't move for a time . . . and then, she nodded. "Yes, it's gone on for way too long, Lord Zuko." With that, she started walking towards the two struggling warriors.

"Toph!?" Katara and Aang both started to move to hold her back, only to have Zuko intercept them.

"Let her go. This is the reason why Uncle provoked Sokka-."

"Provoked him?" Katara asked. "But-?"

"Just wait . . . and listen," Zuko said, looking at the young healer. "I promise, Uncle will not harm your brother, but this is something that must be settled between him, Sokka and her."

Across the way, Iroh had finally had Sokka immobilized on his knees, with one arm twisted behind his back and his weapon on the ground. As he held Sokka firm, Iroh glanced up to see Toph approaching, and he nodded before saying, "You fight well . . . with much courage, young one! Even against a old man, and a Firebender, you show no cowardice." As Toph reached them, standing over them like a sentinel, he added, "Yet, you are still very much afraid."

Sokka grunted. "I'm not afraid!" he said, trying to squirm free of Iroh grip.

"Liar."

At the sound of Toph's voice, Sokka stopped moving. "What!?"

Leaning down a bit, Toph frowned and said, "Liar, that's what I said . . . Lord Iroh said the truth, you are afraid."

Shocked, Sokka peered up into her unblinking eyes and scowled. "Just what are you saying, Toph? I've never been afraid of anything . . . well, mostly anything, but that's not the point right now-!"

"Yes, that's exactly the point!" Toph nodded. "You're trying to fight Iroh, the former General of the Fire Nation, one of its most powerful Firebenders . . . for my honor," she said.

"Yeah, that's right I am!"

"For honor . . . yet, not for how you really feel about me, right?!"

That made Sokka jerk back as if she'd punched him. "How I . . . how I-?"

"Toph asks a valid question, young man. You would defend her honor from what you think is the attentions of an old man," Iroh said firmly. "Yet, do you really fight for her honor as a friend . . . or because you honestly care much more than a friend should?"

Listening, the others exchanged looks with one another. "Huh?" Katara said, "I . . . don't understand."

Ursa looked at Zuko. "Was this . . . a ruse of some kind, my son?"

"Yes, because of how Toph feels for Sokka." Zuko nodded towards the trio on the grass. "Listen."

Both Iroh and Toph now had Sokka before them -- the young man held in place, kneeling on the grass. Toph was giving him a stern, tongue lashing, while he could do little else but crouch and bear it: "With all that we've been through -- with helping Aang and his destiny and all -- you can still sit there and admit to me that you knew how I felt about you!?"

"There is no sense in keeping this under a cloak of lies, young man," Iroh said, the fire in his tone cooled off as he spoke. With a nod, he added, "Answer her. Truthfully."

Trying to hold onto what little face he had left, Sokka replied, "Toph, I . . . !" With a sudden lapse into silence, he sighed deeply. "Toph, the last few months we were traveling with the others . . . yes, I knew," he admitted.

"You knew!" Toph snorted. "Then, why keep this from me!? That's all I want to know. Why?"

Letting his head drop until his eyes could see nothing but the ground beneath him, Sokka said, "Because I . . . I didn't . . . I didn't want to lose you, too."

That made Katara and Aang look at him with confused surprise. "Um, how is that supposed to be tied to all of this?" Katara asked, only to be shushed by Aang.

"You aren't making much sense here," Toph said. "Care to explain it to me?"

Leaning back, Sokka looked at Toph and sighed. "Ever since this whole thing began -- back when Katara and I first found Aang in that iceberg -- I've, well . . . had terrible luck with any girl I . . . that I liked. I met Suki in Kyoshi Village . . . she went missing after we got to Ba Sing Se, and it was only after Azula attacked that we learned she took the uniforms from Suki and her fellow warriors." Frowning, he murmured, "She's never been seen since."

Zuko scowled, and Ursa gasped softly.

"Even worse," Sokka said, looking up into the evening sky, "I met this girl . . . Princess Yue, when we finally reached the Northern Water Tribes. I . . . really did love her, but she had to sacrifice herself to save the Moon Spirit." He closed his eyes against the sudden wellspring seeping up inside them. "Every time, I care for a girl . . . something happens to her. That's why . . . why I couldn't . . . ." He let his shoulders sag, unable to say more.

From where the others stood, Katara looked at her brother and was near to tears herself. "Oh, Sokka," she whispered.

"We . . . we never knew this," Aang said softly.

At that point, Iroh put one hand on Toph's shoulder. "Now, we are getting the truth, my young friend." With a soft nudge, he urged the blind woman forward before stepping back to stand with the others.

Toph stepped up and stood for a moment in front of Sokka -- who hadn't moved from where he knelt in the grass -- before, with a soft rustle of silk, she joined him and sighed deeply. "Sokka, I'd wondered if there wasn't some, well . . . stupid reason why you never told me how you really felt," she said gently. Reaching out, she tipped his head up and -- without preamble -- gave him a forceful slap on his cheek.

"Yeow," Sokka said, shocked out of his sorrow. "What was that for?"

"Something to help get this into your thick head, you dummy," Toph said. "I'm not Suki, and I'm sure not your beloved Princess from the North, okay? I'm blind, but I'm not some fragile flower!" She reached back up and ran her fingertips over the reddened skin, where she'd slapped him. "I'm not going to die, just because you care so much for me."

Reaching up, Sokka covered her hand with his. "It just seems that-."

"What's happened in the past can't be changed, Sokka. The only thing that will change, is what happens between us . . . here and now. Because, if you can't let the past go, then . . . I can't _see_ a future for the both of us. Together."

Sokka let her words sink in, before he looked at the others gathered nearby. Both Aang and Katara were sympathetic in their expressions, but clearly they were smiling with approval; the later with some tears in her eyes. Lady Ursa and Zuko were both nodding in accordance, and Iroh himself had a smile that was fatherly and approving as well. "I have heard it once said . . . 'When a man has the approval and the love of woman, he is wise to accept her, unless he be labeled a fool for all time'." Iroh said sagely.

Looking back at Toph, Sokka took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he said, "Toph, I can't forget the past . . . yet, I do care about you so much."

Letting her hand drop from his face, Toph dropped her chin and said, "I . . . understand."

"No, you don't." Sokka reached out and took her by the arms, making her lift her face back towards his. "I can't forget . . . but, you're right. I can't let it overcome what future may be in store for me . . . for us." He smiled softly. "What, I'm trying to say is-." His words came to a halt, when Toph reached up and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Say it, like you mean it, Sokka," she said, her voice low. "You're saying . . . ?"

"I don't want to lose you, Toph. You can marry whomever you want . . . but, I want it to be me."

With a smile, Toph nodded and took his hands into her own. "Are you sure? After all, Iroh did ask me first."

"Toph?!" Before Sokka could say anything more, Toph turned them both sideways -- so the others could not see over his shoulder -- before leaning up to briefly give him a kiss. It was a move that so shocked him he froze . . . just as she hugged him fiercely.

"Of course I want it to be you, you dummy!" she whispered, stepping back to break the embrace but keep hold of his hands. "Do you think I'd go through all of this, just to say 'no'?"

Shaking himself, Sokka sighed with relief, before he gripped her hands tightly. "You could've fooled me. In fact, you did!"

Beaming, Toph said, "Good. Glad to know all that effort didn't go to waste." She tilted her face up and said, "Just remember, if you break my heart, Sokka-."

"I know, I know, you'll have me buried so far down in the earth, my ancestors will feel it?" Sokka grinned. "I'm not going to do that, not ever, Toph." Turning, he watched as the others moved towards them. "Look out, we're about to get congratulated."

As their friends gathered around the young couple, Ursa looked at Iroh and said with a wry smile, "I can see you have been scheming, but in a good sense this time."

With a satisfied grin, Iroh merely laughed, while Zuko shook his head. "You've got some incredible luck, Uncle."

Standing with her brother and his new bride-to-be, Katara hugged him and said, "I always knew you worried too much, and look what it almost cost you, you big dummy!"

Aang smiled. "It's great the two of you finally found each other, Sokka."

Rubbing the back of his head, Sokka said, "Yeah . . . but why did I have to go through getting nearly beaten to a pulp for it?" He then yelped as Toph punched him in the arm, albeit not as hard as she could have.

"Because I'm worth it," she said, even as she reached up to wrap her arms around the limb she just hit.

Holding her close, Sokka smiled and said, "Toph, you are worth facing an army of Firebenders . . . I'm just glad I only had to face one." He nodded towards Iroh. "Thanks, for helping me see the truth, Lord Iroh."

Iroh chuckled. "For friends, I would do anything to see that they do not miss out on life's greatest joy; that of knowing the love of another, for them." He then grunted as Toph threw her arms around his middle, giving the old soldier a fond hug.

"Thank you, you old dragon," she said. "I'm glad you were here to help me, or else I don't know what I would've done."

"Oh, I can imagine what you would have done . . . I've seen you lose your temper before, remember?" Both of them and their friends all had a good chuckle at that.

END


End file.
